


Burner Phone

by mickymilk



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickymilk/pseuds/mickymilk
Summary: Sad as fuck. Sorry.





	Burner Phone

Ian took his blue uniform shirt off and stomped around the dugout before he sat down on the bench. So many memories came back to him. Memories that kept him sane. Memories that were now memories and constantly tearing at his mind. Fighting for some semblance of normal. Of anything that was real. He pulled out the burner phone he always kept in his pocket and hit speed dial. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it... He needed something.... no. SOMEONE real.

*..... ............ .... .....*

"You better be.... Ian?" Mickey answered sounding groggy. He could hear the distress just in Ian's breathing.

"Fiona can't think about anyone other than herself, she is such a bitch! She doesn't understand why I WANTED to help these kids... she just threw all their shit away! She doesn't even care Mick! FUCK!" Ian practically yelled over the phone.

"Ian, stop. Is this still about the church?" Mickey asked.

"Yea and then she offered some charity shit we don't need. WE GOT THAT PLACE FIRST! She just swears she is better than anyone else. I can't believe her." Ian sounded choked up before pausing and saying "She had the fucking nerve to ask me if I was taking my meds." He mumbled through the phone.

 

There was a pause. A deep breath before Ian knew he would ask too. "Well? Are you?" he asked.

 

Ian took a deep breath before answering him. "I mean, yea. Ok so I missed two days... but I can get back on track Mick. I swear it. I promise."

"Jesus Christ, Ian. After all that shit and you are missing your doses. Come the fuck on. What does your boyfriend think about this shit? Does he know or even make sure you are keeping up with them?" Mickey said.

"He isn't my boyfriend anymore Mick, you know that. He doesn't.... He doesn't know and hasn't asked. But you already know I don't care. He isn't anything. A means to an end." Ian said nochalantly. 

"Whatever. Why do you keep calling me Ian? You were supposed to drop this phone, I told you that." Mickey said tiredly.

 

"I miss you Mickey. I need you. When I talk to you... it's real" Ian confessed.

Silence.

"Mickey?" 

He could hear a deep breath over the line.

"Mick? Please say something..." Ian said softly.

"Take your fucking meds Ian." Mickey said.

"Ok Mick, I will." Ian answered after a beat.

Silence again.

"I gotta go Ian." Mickey said.

"No! Please Mickey, not yet. I'm... I'm at the dugout. I wanted to... just be somewhere with you." Ian said.

"Yea well you could have been somewhere with me Ian, but you fucking left me... again." Mickey snapped letting out an aggravated breath.

"I'm sorry Mickey, I know I fucked up. Everything has been so fucked up. I fucking miss you so much, nothing is real. I fucking need you so badly. You don't even know what I have done without you Mick. I just keep feeling like maybe I could be ok, maybe I could do this, be without you and make these people happy. People that could probably care less." Ian started choking up. "Just please Mickey... Don't get rid of this phone. I need to have something of you." 

Ian was crying now and there was only silence on the other side of the line.

"Mickey?? Please don't... just say something. SAY SOMETHING MICKEY! PLEASE!" Ian cried even harder.

"I love you Mickey. Nothing is real. I love you so fucking much, that is real..." Ian had tears streaming down his eyes and was rocking back and forth on the bench just listening to Mickey breathe. "I am going to find you. We are going to end up together Mick... I love you. Please say something. I love you." Ian let the tears stream silently as he swallowed and took a deep breath.

Mickey cleared his throat "You too."

Click.

Ian heard the dial tone so he closed the phone and let himself cry.


End file.
